Confused Emotions
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: Cold... Distant... Brooding... Kai Hiwatari has broken Ray Kon's heart. He didn't mean to, did he? And how will Ray sort out these Confused Emotions? Yaoi KaixRay COMPLETE
1. Sorrow, Tears, and Resolution

A/n: I'm back, with another fic. This was originally going to be a three-shot, but I got another idea afterwards. (Especially as it got deleted twice in a row... Anybody have any idea how many infractions you're allowed before they delete your account?) Well, I hope you guys like this. Oh, and please don't kill me for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just borrow them for the purpose of writing none-profit fanfiction to entertain.

A/n: It starts in Ray's POV and **_bold_ **letters mark lyrics to the song "My Immortal", from Evanescence. Don't own it!!! Well. Ready? 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!

Dedicated to Crystal-chan, better known as A Dragon's Crystal: For being such an awesome friend, and supporting me all the time. Thank you so much, Crystal-chan!!! S.B.U.!!! (Sugar Buddies Unite! Hee hee...)

**Confused Emotions Act I: Sorrow, Tears, and Resolution**

"Ray? Are you still up?"

Hearing a female voice, whose owner I thought was asleep since a few hours ago, I turned my now dull golden eyes to face the one directing herself to me. Mariah... Her own bright amber eyes were reflecting worry towards her team captain. Yes, team captain. I , Ray Kon, ex-member of the Bladebreakers, am now a leader and part of the major Chinese team, the White Tiger X.

"Yeah." I whispered, flashing her a smile, one that was meant to be bright and reassuring but that instead came out sad and melancholic, before turning to look out the window. After letting my eyes wander through the black starless sky, my gaze came to rest on the moon which shone like a gorgeous perfect pearl in the middle of a deep, dark, never-ending ocean.

"Oh, Ray... You don't look okay. What's wrong? You know you can always tell me." My pink-haired fellow neko-jin teammate pleaded as she moved from her futon to mine, careful to not trip over Lee or the others, until she was at my side. Putting a hand on my shoulder, she begged for me to tell her what was wrong. Should I tell her, or shouldn't I?

**_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._ _And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. _**

"Honest, Mariah. Nothing's wrong. You don't have to worry about me." I said as I stood up from my sitting position on my futon, tossing my plain white sheets aside as I did so.

Of course, I should've known she wouldn't give up that easily. We all know how stubborn Mariah was... that's probably one of the reasons why she's an expert beyblader. Heh heh... name me at least ONE person who is more stubborn than her. One person... other than... Kai. I choked on my thoughts.

_**Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.**_

At that moment, what felt like a wave of depression coursed its path through my body, until I found myself leaning on the wooden wall for support, struggling to keep these bothersome tears of mine from falling from my stubborn eyes.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal...** _

"Ray? Ray! What's wrong?!" Mariah cried out alarmed, making it to my side at the speed of light. But I couldn't hear her desperate worried cries. My mind, and my eyes, for that matter, where too clouded of sorrow and tears, respectively... Finally giving in to the invincible feelings bubbling inside me, I spilt the tears I've been hiding for these last weeks...

**..._This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

"How could you do this to me, Kai? I opened myself to you, thinking I was getting through to you. I handed my heart to you on a silver platter... I told you... that I loved you..." I muttered, my entire body shaking, my bangs obscuring my face, the tears welling up in my eyes, then falling to form a small pool at my feet.

"Kai?" Mariah said softly, before she gasped as soft sobs escaped from me. "Ray?" she cried out in anxiousness as she hugged me tightly.

.....................Flashback....................................

"Umm... Kai?" I turned to look at my stoic team captain, who was sitting on a huge flat stone in front of the small pond at Tyson's home. He looked as if he had been meditating. When he looked at me, his flaming crimson eyes held so much mystery to me.

"Yes, Ray? What is it?" he asked as he motioned me to sit next to him. Reluctantly, I took a seat on the stone next to him. I was so close to him that the warmth emanating from him was driving me crazy!

"Well, Kai... I've, um, I've been wanting to-ah... to tell you something for quite a while now." I stuttered, feeling a bothersome warmth spread over my cheeks forming a furious blush. How could I tell him how I felt? I was risking everything... his trust, his friendship... everything that we had developed during the past three years. At first, Kai seemed to be waiting patiently for me to say whatever it was that I was going to say, but I could tell that he was now getting a bit... anxious.

"Look, Ray, just spit it out."

"O...ok. Kai, I... oh jeez... Kai, I love you." I swiftly turned to the side, fidgeting with my fingers, waiting for a reply. Kai just sat there, speechless, without moving, like a beautiful stone statue, and I thought I was gonna die. Luckily, Max and Tyson unknowingly came to the rescue.

"Yo, Ray! Come over here, dude! Tyson's trying to snag the Triple C's again!" came Max's call, and thanking God for this, I fled from that spot, without hearing Kai out, IF he had planned to say something, anyway.

...........................End of Flashback ........................

"And I never found out if you loved me, if you hated me... if you didn't care... But then again, you ignored me the rest of that day, and the very next day you left to join theBlitzkrieg Boys by the new G rules... you didn't even say goodbye to me, even though the others told me you bid farewell to them... Even to Tyson, who we all thought you disliked with all your guts. I guess you DO hate me, don't you?"

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have 'hold of me...  
**_

"I looked out for you during these last years while we were on the Bladebreakers... I helped you get through so many difficult stages in your life... like the several times when you lost Dranzer... to Biovolt... to Zeo... I was always there for you, comforting you, presenting you with my shoulder, so you could spill all your tears on it. And the way you responded back to me, not ignoring me like you did with the others, but actually welcoming me in... It was as if you saw me as the only someone worth your while in this life. That's why... that's why I allowed myself to... to... love you."

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

"Everything about you captivated me so... To me, you were everything... my sun, my moon, my world, my stars... My perfect, shining phoenix... No... You're not mine... You never will be mine. Argh! Why can't I just forget about you!" I cried as I clutched my head with my hands, Mariah tightening her grip around me, stroking my hair gently.

These feelings... they are just too painful for me! Please, make them stop! Ever since that day, I haven't had a peaceful night's sleep. You haunt my dreams, Kai. You... drive me insane.

_**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have 'hold of me.**_

Startling Mariah, I threw myself at my bed, moaning in pain, as it all hurt too much. It didn't matter if it was all just in my mind, not in my body. Right now, I'm certain nothing has ever hurt me more. Never felt intense pain before? Try a broken heart.

"Ok... you're gone, Kai. Gone! I know you're not here!" I wailed as Mariah rushed to my side again. "Just.. leave me alone... Please..." I sobbed at my thoughts of Kai. "Please..."

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone... But though you're still with me I've been alone all along.**_

Mariah gently grabbed me, and made me settle down. She stroked my hair softly again, all the while shushing me and whispering comforting words to me.

Kai... you... my memories of you are just too painful for me. I have to forget you... No. I WILL forget you. I just... need to clear some things up in my head.

After what seemed like hours, Mariah had apparently fallen asleep, leaning on the wall, with my head resting on her lap. During the past half hour, she had talked to me... comforted me... and when I asked her what to do about Kai, if I should forget him or not, she told me... that I should follow my heart, and she would be behind me two-hundred percent.

I got up, and gently picked her up, making my way through the others' futons, until I came to hers. I gently set her down, tucking her in and placing a gentle kiss on my "little sister's" forehead. I smiled. She was so special to me... My little sister, who would never abandon me, even if I didn't love her the same way she loved me.

I sat on my futon, thinking. I couldn't go to sleep... not now... I decided I needed to catch some air. It was around 2:40 A.M., but who cared?

Grabbing a black Chinese outfit, I slipped it on. Deciding against using my headband and wrap, I just tied my hair in a low ponytail. Ok. Now, where would I go?

Oh yes. I knew where. The only place that could wash away all my doubts... Where else, but the beach?

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years... But you still have 'hold of me...**_

To be continued...?

Ruby: Yep! Here we go! Well I guess those of you who read the preview of this fic in the last chapter of "Dried Tears" noticed that the storyline here was a bit different than I previewed. Heh heh... Sorry... I just got inspired to make it a little different when I heard that song... I just love it, it's so beautiful!

Kai: (eyes wide) I... I can't believe you made me do that to Ray, Ruby!

Ruby: Don't worry. Ray knows it's only a fiction. Right, Ray? (turns to face Ray, except he's not there) Ray?

Tyson and Max: (out of nowhere) Umm, Ruby?

Ruby: Yeah?

Tyson: Why is Ray acting all weird? (points at Ray all depressed)

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Ray! This isn't true! It's just a fiction!

Kai: (walks over to Ray and hugs him) It's ok, kitten. I'm here... That was just an evil, EVIL chapter from my sister. (glares at Ruby)

Ray: (sniffing and hugs Kai back) Kai... Do you... love me?

Kai: Of course I do, my kitten. ( kisses Ray passionately)

Tyson: (blushing and covering Max's eyes) Cover your eyes, Maxie!

Ruby: Well, now you guys tell me what you think. Should I finish this, or is it a load of trash that HAS to be disposed of? Please review! Reviewers get a chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie! Good reviewers get chibi Sugar Buddy Maxie to keep chibi Sugar Buddy Ray company on sugary adventures! Lol Well, later!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl 


	2. Desperation and Guilt

Ruby: Yay! This fic got more appreciation than I thought it would! Thank you so very much, guys! Happy, happy, happy! Well, before dishing out the next chapter, I have an announcement to make. I know I said before that this was gonna be a three-shot, but then said I had another idea... Well, this is gonna stay as a three-shot, like I originally planned. After I see a couple G-Rev episodes, I'm gonna do the REAL "Complicated Hearts". (Note I changed this fic's name.) Well, I bet you're dying to know what Kai's thoughts are so... Ray, disclaimer, please!

Ray: Sure thing. Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, especially Kai-koi, who belongs to me.

Kai: (wraps his arms around Ray's waist) Or Ray-koi, who belongs to me. (Ray giggles, Kai picks him up bridal-style, and Ray blushes)

Ray: (sweatdrop, blushing madly) Kai-koi!!! Put me DOWN!!!

Kai: (smirks and disappears with Ray out the doorway)

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Well, on with the chapter. It's in my brother Kai's POV, finishes in Normal POV. Words between ... is the dream Ray, ... is dream Kai. You'll know what I mean... Oh, I read in the Official BB site that in G-Rev, the Demo Boys aren't Demo Boys anymore, but Blitzkrieg Boys... Sounds cooler, no? Well, enough of my ranting! Three, two, one... LET IT RIP!!!

Confused Emotions Act II: Desperation and Guilt 

...........................................................................

I found myself in a dark empty space. I don't know why I wasn't falling, seeing as there was no floor, or walls or anything. It was all just a huge, endless, black space. And... I was all alone... Again.

"Where am I?" I asked as I gingerly looked around, trying to see if I could recognize where the heck I was, but to no avail. That's when I saw a figure in darkness walking towards me. It gave away a presence of intense familiarity, one that for some reason made my cold heart melt from the ice block it had been for so long. The shadow in question was slender and lean, clad in a traditional Chinese suit, with his long dark hair in a matching bind. Once the figure came into the light, my eyes widened in surprise when I recognized who it was.

"Ray?!"

Ray stepped forward, revealing a bright smile accompanied by two molten golden orbs that flashed with happiness.

Hi, Kai! he chirped brightly at me.

I felt myself flooded with a feeling I hadn't felt until I met the Chinese neko-jin, and which I have been lacking lately: happiness. It was like when he was around, everything turned warm and sunny, sending away the bothersome rainy-day clouds that always darkened my existence.

"This is how I feel right. This is where I belong. With you, Ray." I whispered more to myself that to him, as I lost myself in those captivating, gorgeous, shimmering golden orbs.

I reached out to touch his sun-kissed skin, but just when he was at arm's reach, he vanished, and everything around me blacked out. I shivered, the pitch-black darkness sending chills down my spine.

Coming as suddenly as the darkness, a bright light surrounded me now, causing me to shut my eyes tight. After a couple of seconds, I blinked, trying to bring everything to focus. What I saw next claimed a gasp from my lips.

In front of me, there was... ME sitting on the stone in front of the pond at the old man's dojo! "How....? How could I be here and there at the same time?" I thought bewildered.

That's when I saw myself (not me, the other me) look back acknowledging someone else's presence. Following my double's gaze, my eyes widened when I saw who it was... Ray again!

I watched as Ray slowly walked towards my double, fidgety and nervous. I gasped. No WAY! It's... it's the day that... that Ray told me...

Umm... Kai? Ray turned to look at my double, who had been meditating, as I had been that day.

Yes, Ray? What is it? my double asked as he motioned for my neko to sit down next to him. Wait... MY neko? Ray's not mine... I don't deserve him.

Reluctantly, Ray took a seat on the stone next to me, err... I mean, my double.

Well, Kai... I've, um, I've been wanting to-ah... to tell you something for quite a while now. he stuttered, blushing furiously. I remember... it was about that time that my anxiousness was driving me insane.

Look, Ray, just spit it out.

O...ok. Kai, I... oh jeez... Kai, I love you. He swiftly turned to the side, fidgeting with his fingers, waiting for a reply. My double just sat there, speechless, without moving. I couldn't help myself.

"Ray, I love you too!" I yelled, trying to make myself be heard by the neko, but it was as if I wasn't really there. None of them responded. And then, I heard Max calling Ray, who immediately left. Oh gosh... Going back on this... how could I have been so stupid?!

Once more, my world went dark, except this time, Ray appeared in front of me, looking pretty shaken. His hair was messed up, silky strands coming out of its wrap, his eyes were puffy and red, and apparently he had been crying. Then suddenly, he threw himself into my arms, gleaming tears falling from his eyes.

Kai, please don't go. Please. Don't leave me in the dark all alone. 

"Ray, I-I'm sorry. I... I..." I stuttered.

That's when what looked like an enormous tiger paw slammed down between us, separating Ray from me. I was flung backwards and found myself on the ground. Ignoring the shock that was caused by the sudden incident, and wondering what the hell had that been what had crashed down on us, I desperately searched for the one person who had the power to make my heart beat without regrets.

"Ray? RAY?!"

Then I saw Ray... standing between two gigantic white tigers, his skin completely white like the tigers, with green stripes marking his cheeks much like my own blue shark fins, one running down his forehead, and the rest on his arms. He had a long white tail, which possessed the stripes too. His golden eyes were slit, and he bared fangs and claws at me.

You left me, Kai. You left me, not caring how I felt, not caring about how empty I would feel. When I first met you, I thought I had a chance of getting through to you, to show you that I cared. But that's all over. Sorry, but we've moved on and taken different paths. I am a White Tiger now, whilst you are a Blitzkrieg Boy. You and I are and forever shall remain enemies. 

"But, Ray..." I stuttered, slowly walking to him, but Ray started to fade into the darkness.

Sorry, Kai. But I WILL forget about you. I have to... Your memories are just too painful for me... Goodbye. He whispered, a single gleaming tear rolling down his cheek as the rest of the darkness engulfed him completely.

"Wait, RAY!!!"

...........................................................................

My eyes quickly shot open as I snapped up, breathing hard, while beads of sweat rolled down my pale-looking skin. I closed my eyes again, having quick intakes of breathing while wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I was in my room, my bed. It had only been a dream. The dream... The same dream that had plagued me since I left the Bladebreakers to join the Blitzkrieg Boys because of those stupid new rules. The same dream that reminded me... how I cruelly broke Ray's heart, without so much as uttering a word.

I suddenly stopped my deliberating, hearing steps somewhere in the hallway outside my room. I turned to look at the door just in time to see it being opened by my redheaded captain and all-time best friend, Tala. In one hand he was holding a glass of water, while he had his other one resting on the doorknob. He turned his searching electric-blue eyes to look quizzically at me.

"Kai, what's wrong?" I heard him ask me, in a low tone of voice, so as to not disrupt the quietness and stillness of the night. I closed my eyes.

"Hn." Was my reply to his question, as I gave him my back while crossing my arms over my chest. He had no business knowing what was bothering me. If I were still with the Bladebreakers, and this had been that idiot Tyson, Max, or even Kenny, I know that they would've dropped the subject quickly. But this was Tala we were talking about here, not the human garbage dispenser, or the sugar-high brat, or the computer nerd.

"Don't give me that shit. I'm not Tyson." He pretended to pout, causing me to stifle a laugh that menaced to escape my lips. That Tala... he could act like such a child sometimes. He offered me the glass of water, and I took it gratefully, downing the cool liquid in seconds. My body was all sweaty, and the cold drink was eagerly welcomed. After I finished with my drink and sighed in contentment, Tala put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kai, you woke up screaming again." He said, taking me by surprise. Had I actually screamed in real life? I thought it had only been in the dream. "I need you to tell me what's wrong. You didn't use to be like this before. In fact, you've started acting like that ever since the Bladebreakers went their separate ways."

"Nothing's wrong, Tala." I snapped bitterly. If there's something I disliked more than Tyson's disgusting eating habits, it was someone prying into my life, even if that someone was my childhood best friend. But I should've known... Tala doesn't give in easily.

"Kai Hiwatari." I winced as he pronounced my name and last name, which he only did when he was utterly pissed at me. He was now towering over me, while trying to pull off a decent death-glare, which he achieved successfully. "I, Tala Ivanov, your best friend and TEAM LEADER, or captain, whichever you prefer, of the Blitzkrieg Boys, ORDER you to tell me what the hell is going on in that stupid little brain of yours!!!" he yelled, before clamping both his hands over his mouth. Jeez... idiot.

"Oh great. Now you're gonna wake up Bryan... That means I won't have any sleep for the rest of the night." I sighed, then smirked when Tala's cheeks turned the same shade as his hair.

"Forget about me and Bryan and answer my question, you moron!" he growled, glaring me down. Ooh... "big scary wolf"! Ha! Yeah right... As if. With my same sour attitude as always, I Hn-ed at him before giving him my back, once more crossing my arms over my chest. But Tala, that bastard... I should've known he bloody wouldn't stop annoying the living hell out of me no matter what the hell I did.

He narrowed his wolf eyes at me, before softening up and smirking at me. Looking at him, I raised my eyebrow in question. Oh shit... Something tells me he knows something I don't want him to know...

"Oh, and Kai, by any chance, does it have anything to do with that cute little Chinese YingYang boy that used to be on your team before you split up? Ray's his name, wasn't it?" he asked innocently as he turned to face the other way, smirking.

THAT took me by surprise. All I could do was sit there, gaping at Tala, my eyes wide as saucers. Damn him! How the hell...???

"He he... I guess you must be wondering how I know..." he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's just that every night I hear you screaming what sounds like "Wait, Ray!" or something like that. What's going on?" Tala turned quizzically at me, his icy blue orbs exploring the depths of my own crimson eyes, looking for answers. Trying to avoid his gaze, I turned to look at the side.

"Kai?" Tala cocked his head in question.

I sighed and got up, putting on my shoes, my jacket and tying my scarf around my neck. So I was sleeping with my normal clothes this night. Sue me if it bothers you. As I headed for the door, I felt the wolf's paw on my shoulder once more.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I decided I would at least answer this question.

"I need to think about some things. I'll be gone for a while, and I want to be ALONE. If it's not a problem, LEADER." I emphasized the word "alone", making my point very clear to him. I was NOT to be followed. Tala just sighed and nodded his approval.

"Fine. Go. But be careful out there. And Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Follow your heart." With that, he shut my door in my face, leaving me speechless. What the hell did he mean by THAT? What the hell did HE know about what I was going through? Whatever, I shrugged.

...........................................................................

I spent what seemed like countless hours wandering aimlessly on the empty streets. All this time, I was reflecting on Tala's words, what he had told me before I left out.

"Follow your heart, Kai."

How was I supposed to do that? My heart told me I needed Ray. I loved him with all my heart, with all my soul. But thanks to my stupidity and pride, I had lost him. That simple thought just plain shattered me from the inside. What would I give to run my fingers through his hair... to touch his lips... to pull him close... to hold him near... to say these words I've been meaning to tell him...

Somehow, I found myself walking into the beach, the soft sand shifting underneath my boots. I don't know why I had come here... it was as if my body was controlling itself, moving on its own. Sure, I always came to the beach when I needed to do my thinking... I guess my body had just gotten used to walking here.

I raised my gaze from the sandy floor beneath me, and gasped with my eyes wide and quivery. I wasn't alone at the beach.

........................Normal POV.................................

Kai's eyes widened at the sight presenting itself before him. Standing right at the beach's shore was a complete angel in all his absolute glory. There was the gorgeous Chinese boy of his dreams, wearing a traditional long black sleeveless Chinese top over equally black pants, black wristbands adding to the effect. The dark outfit was formfitting, so the neko-jin's perfect heavenly body shape showed right through. His raven bangs tossed freely in the cool nighttime wind, relieved from the regular Yin Yang headband; the silky ebony tresses were tied back in a low ponytail by a black band. The Chinese boy had his back to Kai, who remained unnoticed by the raven beauty. Kai, still gaping, managed to choke out one word...

"R-Ray?"

To be Continued...

Ruby: Evil Cliffie, huh? (smirk) Well, I finally managed to sneak a computer to use. Normally I'd use my laptop to write but, like my cousin's, I've got a computer virus that won't let me write. So updates might be a bit slow. Anyways, here are review responses!

Raku Ozzarian princess: I appreciate your review very much. Thankies! Here's your chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Keena Kon: Thanx for the compliments! I'm glad you liked "Dried Tears". The sequel might come out sometime in November but if you're lucky, it'll be before. Keep your eyes peeled! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Yeah. Kai WAS really mean to Ray. Even he thinks so. Lol Don't worry. I won't dispose of it, I promise. - (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Tsunami: Well, coincidently, this chapter WAS what you asked for in your review, Kai's feelings. Poor him... he feels so bad. Serves him right, though. Lol Thanx for the review! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Autumnburn: Thanx for the review! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

StarryNightObsession aka Mae: Yay! You're finally back to reviewing my fics! Yayness!!! Your apology is accepted, and I'm happy you accepted my apology as well. You're a terrific friend, Mae. I don't ever want to lose you. Thank you SOOO much for the compliments! (blush) I'm REALLY blushing a lot. My cousin just came in and asked me if it was you know who making me blush. I hope that gives you an idea. Lol I've always been told I'm a teenage drama queen... no wonder it was so dramatic, now that I go back and re-reread it. Lol Don't worry. Rei-Rei won't commit suicide. I hate character death fics. Glad you approved of my song choice, and everything. And your imagination was right on target! Kai meets Ray at the beach! Wonder what's gonna happen now... Ooh, I know! I know! Lol I'm not telling... yet! Well, that was a great review, Mae. Worthy of my two special plushies! Here you go! (hands chibi Sugar Buddies Ray and Maxie plushies)

A dragon's crystal aka Crystal: Yay! We're drama queen buddies too! My family's always telling me I'm a teenage drama queen. Lol Glad I made your day! After all, that's what I live for, isn't it? (smile) To be honest, I like Mariah's character, I think she's cool and all, but she must NOT be paired with Ray. She has to play her little sister's role when she's needed the most. I'll never write a fic with Mariah all clingy to Ray, or with Mariah-bashing, just in case. I know that's a bit unusual with a KaixRay obsessionist, but that's the way I am. Can't wait 'til you update "Breathe"! It's one of my absolute faves! Oh, and here's a present for you, to help complete your plushie collection! (hands chibi Sugar Buddies Ray and Maxie plushies)

Hyperness: Thanx for the compliments and the review. Hmm... well, it WAS gonna be a complicated situation and a long fic, but I found out I need to earn a bit more experience so it'll come out the way I want it to. So it's back to a three-shot. But don't worry. The REAL "Complicated Hearts" will be up once I'm ready. And I hope to have you in my list of reviewers then! Very nice review, here's TWO plushies for you. (hands chibi Sugar Buddies Ray and Maxie plushies)

ChibiNekoSakura: Don't worry. Ray will be better soon! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

TNTiggris: Oh, lucky you! G-Rev! It's starting this Sunday where I live! I sure won't miss it! Can't make up your mind between Dried Tears or this? Personally, I like Dried Tears better because it was my first fic, and it got LOTS of appreciation. People seemed to like it more than this one too. Oh well. (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Winged Wolves: Hi, Wolfie! I updated as soon as I could. Oh, and Kai, behave! Kai: (grumbling) Make me. Ruby: Ahem. Oh Ray!!! Kai's acting all rude again! Ray: ïï Kai-koi, please. Kai: (blush) Umm, sure. Whatever you say, kitten. Lol Those two... Thanx for the review! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Female Neko-jin: You luv this? (blush) Wow. Thanx. Here's your plushie! (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Songs make me cry: lol Hide that sugar. Enjoy your plushies! I won't give 'em to you, seeing as you already took them. Lol

Darksaphire: Ok, ok! I continued! Hope you liked Kai's chapter. The last chapter will be up A.S.A.P. (hands chibi Sugar Buddy Ray plushie)

Well, that's all my thanks for now. I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me. I'll work hard to bring Dried Tears' sequel to you in November. And also, expect a new fic from me soon. You see, a storm passed by the island where I live, and I was without electricity so I read a novel, and I liked it so much I'm doing my KaixRei adaptation. Hope you guys like it when it comes out. Also, next chapter of this fic is gonna be the last. Look out for it! Hey, I read about this in a review, and it got me thinking... I want YOU guys to tell me. Which one do you like better? Dried Tears or Confused Emotions? Blitzkrieg Boys or Demolition Boys? Tell me when you review, please!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	3. Sea of Forgiveness

Ruby: Ahhhhh!!! I'm back!!!!!! I'm so sorry!!! It's been so long! My computer still has that stupid virus, so I can't write. I have to sneak into the first compy available to update... Well, I have to admit, I can't believe the appreciation this fic had received. It's nowhere near good enough to even start to compete against my first fic... But you guys are so great!!!!!!!! LUV YA LOTS!!!!!!!!

Kai: Ruby, hurry up! What you made me do is killing me! T-T I broke Ray's heart... I can't stand it.

Ruby: Don't worry, big brother. I'm gonna give you a chance to make things better right now.

Kai: What do you mean "give me a chance"? You're SUPPOSED to make me make things better, dammit!! (death-glares at Ruby)

Tala: Oh, quit your whining, you big baby! Jeez... to think you're my partner during the tournament.

Ruby: O-O Tala? TALA?! Yuu-chan?!!! OMG!!!!!! (starry-eyed)

Kai: What're YOU so excited about? (growls)

Ruby: Oh, it's been such a LONG time!!! I haven't seen you in, like, forever! (glomps Tala)

Tala: Yeah, well, at least you were thinking about me. I see you added me in the last chapter. But I have just one question.

Ruby: Yeah?

Tala: Why didn't you let me knock some sense into your brother last chapter? (cracks knuckles to make a point)

Ruby: Because you're so wonderful, you didn't make him more upset than what he already was! (Tala: (blushes while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly)

Kai: Just get on with it...

Ruby: Ok, OK! Yuu-chan, would you do the disclaimer for me?

Tala: (smirks) Sure. (clears throat, then in sexy announcer's voice) Ruby Hiwatari, a.k.a. Neko Phoenix Girl doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, except herself, her beyblade and her bit-beast. She just borrows them to write fanfiction, and to torment her brother by not hurrying up and writing this chapter, which by the way, will be the last of this ficcy. (normal voice) How was that?

Ruby: Excellent! Well, up to the last chapter of "Confused Emotions"! 3...2...1...Let It Rip!!!!

Confused Emotions – Final Act: Sea of Forgiveness

_Kai's eyes widened at the sight presenting itself before him. Standing right at the beach's shore, was a complete angel in all his absolute glory. There was the gorgeous Chinese boy of his dreams and nightmares, wearing a traditional long black Chinese suit over equally dark pants, with black wristbands to add to the effect. The dark outfit was formfitting, so the neko-jin's heavenly slim body shape showed right through. His raven bangs tossed freely in the cool nighttime breeze, relieved from the regular Yin-Yang headband; his ebony tresses were tied back loosely in a low ponytail by a black band. The angel looked sad, his heartrending golden gaze fixated upon the horizon, lost in the foamy waves that lapped the fine sand over and over again. Upon watching this sight, Kai managed to choke out a single word._

"_R-Ray?"_

.........................................._Kai POV ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

I... I can't believe this... Please tell me I'm not dreaming... Tell me this isn't just a cruel illusion played upon me by my mind... Tell me this is real...

"_**Follow your heart, Kai."**_

Tala's words resounded in my head, finally making sense to me. I had to follow my heart, let it guide me... to reach my purpose. I had followed my heart, and it had led me... to Ray. I fixed my gaze upon him once more. He looked beautiful... absolutely breath-taking... He is a gifted being. Gifted in all ways. He is beautiful... both in the exterior and the interior. He is honorable, courageous, brave, loyal, strong, and not afraid to stand up for what he believed was right. He is also honest, generous, sensible... but above all... sensitive. A wave of guilt crashed on me once more. It was because he was sensitive that this had affected him so much. He had given me his heart... ME. Nobody else. Not Mariah, not Lee, me. And what had I done? Crushed it between my fingers so easily, grinding it to pieces, destroying it completely. All without emitting a single word. And... to think I say that I love him... If this is what I do to someone I've loved for over three years, then I wouldn't like to think how I'd be with someone who I hate.

I took in a deep breath. How could I just walk over to him after just ripping his heart out? What if Ray hated me? What if he had moved on? What if he had decided to forget? Serves me right, for being such a sadistic bastard.

"But, I have to give it a try. This is a chance for me to make things right. This is a chance for me to tell him. Even if he hates me, even if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, I'll be able to rest peacefully knowing that he knows the truth." I spoke more to myself than to anybody else.

....................................Normal POV...............................................

With this heart-led resolution, Kai quietly made his way through the sandy beach, until he stood right behind Ray. Feeling a familiar presence looming over him, Ray snapped out of his seemingly deep trance. Turning around to face the disruptor of his pondering, he gasped lightly with quivery eyes as he saw who it was.

"K-Kai!" he stuttered clumsily, backing away from the handsome Russian youth until he stood at the frontier where the sand met the waves, which were crashing more strongly than before. Kai took a step forward, trying to minimize the space between himself and the Chinese tiger.

"Ray." Was all the phoenix said, perfect crimson eyes boring into the beautiful neko-jin before him.

"Wh-what is he doing here?" Ray thought, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Hadn't he hurt him enough? Why the hell was he here? Why won't he let me forget? Those and many questions invaded his train of thought as his gaze lowered to look away from those burning, searching ruby-red orbs.

The neko started moving away, his molten golden gaze fixated on the sand under his feet. Kai wouldn't have it, so he immediately stopped the raven-haired beauty by clamping his hand around the other's wrist. "Wait, Ray." He begged. But at that, shiny glimmering tears started to form in Ray's eyes.

"Please, let me go." He pleaded, the tears now rolling softly down his sun-kissed cheeks. This startled the phoenix boy. The tiger was breaking down in front of him. But his hand wouldn't release Ray's wrist. "I said, please let go!" Ray cried out, louder this time, struggling to escape from Kai's grasp. Every minute, every second he was spending there, standing near Kai, just wounded him more and more. But Kai tightened his grip on the stricken tiger.

"Ray... Ray! Please! Listen to me!" Kai supplicated, but Ray finally managed to wriggle himself out of the Russian's grip, running away from those deep scarlet eyes. "Wait, Ray! Come back!"

Kai then chased after the neko-jin, refusing to let him go. He was trying to keep the neko in sight, but it proved to be quite the difficult task. It was obvious the Chinese Driger master, with his lithe and graceful yet toned build, had a noticeable speed advantage over the Dranzer wielder.

"Why? Why? Why won't you just let me be? Why won't you leave me alone?"

These were Ray's thoughts as he sprinted across the beach, his tears blinding his already clouded vision as he looked for somewhere to hide. Finally, at the rocky end of the shore, he saw stood an old abandoned lighthouse. Out of breath, Ray leaned on the door, gasping for air. He looked behind him, only to make sure Kai wasn't in sight, before pushing the heavy creaky door that allowed him entrance into the run-down building.

Ray came face to face with a dark winding stairway. He gulped. It was dark and sinister-looking, somewhere he obviously wouldn't go under normal circumstances. But right now he was willing to go anywhere as long as it was away from Kai. Gathering up his courage and resolution, Ray ran up the stairway until he could no more. His side hurting from running so much, he finally made it to the top of the lighthouse. He then leaned against the cold brick wall, breathing harshly, before slowly slumping down the wall until he was a miserable weeping pile on the floor, hugging his knees close to his body. His beautiful eyes were waterlogged and blood-shot, his soft cheeks were tear-streaked... his heart was broken and his mind and emotions were confused. Could it possibly get any worse?

"Ray?" came a soft voice from behind him.

Apparently, yes.

"Ray, please, listen to me." Kai said gently as he finished the last three steps that distanced him from Ray. He walked over to Ray and knelt down before him. The wounded tiger ignored him and buried his face in his arms. "Ray." The phoenix repeated firmly, taking said teen gently by the chin, looking inside the drenched eyes of the one he loved the most. But the neko-jin reluctantly turned his head away, as the tears once more started streaming down his cheeks.

"Just... go away, okay? Just let me be. Just get out of my life for good. Do you have any idea what I've suffered because of you?" the crying neko sobbed, while Kai's eyes widened with every sentence. He should've known. It wasn't everyday that Ray declared his love for somebody, only to have that somebody cruelly stomp all over his heart just because said person couldn't recognize a good thing when it was in front of his face.

With quivery eyes and clenching his teeth, Kai looked to the side full of shame.

"Y-you're right." He said slowly, causing the Chinese beauty to look at him questioningly. "After all I've done... you deserve your peace." He then slowly started walking away, leaving Ray hugging his knees close, still sobbing. Kai soon disappeared from view. But... his voice broke the still nighttime silence one more time. It was almost a whisper, only loud enough for the neko's sharp hearing to understand.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Ray. I never meant to... I was just... too stupid for my own good. It took me losing you to realize that."

"W-what?" Ray thought, his eyes shooting wide open. For some strange reason, his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. But, why?

"Goodbye Ray. I..." Kai hesitated, but finished. "I love you."

Ray's eyes widened when he heard those words, and he quickly got to his feet. He literally flew down the creepy flight of stairs, and was shaking so much that he couldn't summon the strength to pull open the heavy lighthouse door.

"Oh, stupid thing, open! Come on!" he cried desperately, until with one last desperate tug, the door flew open, causing Ray to stumble backwards. He quickly got up again, and slipped through the door just before the door shut again.

"Kai?" he said as he stood outside the lighthouse, expecting to see Kai around, but there was nobody there. "Kai... Kai?" he whimpered, looking madly around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the phoenix. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Kai..." Ray let himself fall to his knees. "Why... why did you do it again? My poor heart can't take anymore." He wept, oblivious to the crimson gaze fixated on him. Kai was watching him from the other side of the lighthouse, his eyes watery.

"Why did... why did I do it again? Wasn't once enough? Just how much of a bastard am I? I was given another chance, and this is what I do?" he cursed at himself. Clenching his fists tightly at his side, and biting his lip, he slowly emerged from his hiding place.

He slowly walked over to Ray, who was starting to get up. As soon as he made it to the defenseless kitten, the phoenix enveloped his love in his arms. Ray gasped, but clenched Kai's shirt tightly.

"Ray... I'm so sorry. I love you. I loved you before, I love you know, and even if you don't love me anymore, I'll love you forever. Because only you were able to melt my heart." Kai spilt the contents of his heart, all the while his arms tightening around the gorgeous kitten in his arms.

"Oh Kai... I... after you left, I tried so hard to get myself to forget you but..." Ray just choked a sob and clinged more tightly to his phoenix. Kai hushed him.

"Shh..." he whispered shakily before locking Ray's lips with his own, kissing him desperately, wanting him badly. He kissed his kitten hard, not letting go, pleading for his kitten's forgiveness. Ray, shocked, slowly let his eyes flutter shut, showing no resistance, letting himself be controlled fully by his phoenix. Kai slid one hand down to Ray's slender waist, pulling him closer, while holding the back of Ray's head, deepening their kiss, causing a gasp and moan from Ray. Kai pleadingly nibbled Ray's bottom lip, seeking access to the sweet cavern that was the neko's exquisite mouth. Ray opened up ever so slightly, but Kai's tongue found its way in. In an overload of passion, he grasped Ray's shoulders sharply, causing the kitten to moan inside his mouth.

Ray was blissfully ecstatic. He had waited so long for this moment, a moment that, after his heartbreak, he thought would never come. This was a wonderful moment, when all his confused emotions became clear. He loved Kai so much that no matter how much he would tell himself otherwise, his feelings would never change. Like any normal person in love who is being kissed for the first time by his lover, Ray didn't want this moment to end. But sadly, the need of air was too great. He had to break away for air.

For what seemed like an eternity, both new-found lovers just gazed into the other's eyes, Kai sighing breathlessly at his gorgeous kitten's amazing golden orbs, and Ray losing himself in those marvelous ruby orbs that were Kai's eyes. Finally, Ray broke the silence.

"Umm... Kai?"

"Yes, kitten?" said blader replied gently.

"I love you."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at this. Ray didn't need to tell him again. But... it was nice hearing his kitten say he loved him.

"I know kitten, and I love you too."

Owari

Ruby: Well, I'm officially done here. I had to sneak my uncle's laptop to write this, so I don't have much time to do individual review responses. But I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for being so nice and terrific to me. I love you all!!! And as a present for those of you who reviewed even though I wasn't gonna give you plushies in return, you all get the "Confused Emotions" plushie set, including Ray in his black Chinese outfit plushie, loving little sister Mariah plushie (please don't throw it away. Keep it as remembrance of a time when Mariah wasn't bitchy, but how we would want her to be in the series, instead of trying to get Ray.), sulking-but-soon-gets-happy Kai plushie, and Tala-wanting-to-knock-some-sense-into-Kai plushie!!!! Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and after the responses, check the bottom for a very exciting piece of news!! (In my opinion, anyway. )

Thank you's to the following:

Ming Ming: Gomen for leaving you hanging last chapter, but it was all part of my "evil-cliffhanger-of-doom" scheme, to keep you interested! Oh, and I think you should know, in G-Revolution, the Bladebreakers separate, and Ray becomes the captain of the White Tiger X team, while Kai goes to form part of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Max is now from the PPB All-Starz and Tyson, Daichi and Kenny (together with Hilary and Tyson's brother Hiro Jin of the Gale) form the BBA Revolution team. Thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters to all my stories!!! Luv ya lotz!!! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko: Glad you love it, and hope you liked the update! Thanx for reviewing, too! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Munku-JGSPTV: Thank you so much for the compliments! Unfortunately, this fic isn't going to be longer. But, check the bottom for some news! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

ChibiNekoSakura: Yep, everything ended up fine. Lol (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Darksaphire: Don't sweat it, even though I DON'T like to be rushed. Or threatened. Sorry I can't stretch the story, but there's something you'll like at the end of the chapter! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

TNTiggris: Thanx for the review! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Have I ever told you how much I love your name? It's so great! Hope you liked this chapter! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

SaFire flame: Lol Run! Don't let those two get their hands on the sugar! Lol (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Winged Wolves: You're welcome, but it's really you reviewers that make me want to write. It's all for you guys. And Kai? (Kai: (cross) What?) Be nice! Or I'll be forced to write another fic like this in the near future! Bwahahaha!!! (Kai: You wouldn't dare.) Try me. (Kai: (begging for the 1st time in his life) Please don't.) lol Here is your plushie set, Wolfie! Say hi to Ty for me! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

A dragon's crystal: lol Love your review. It's hilarious! What? The best chapter by far? Thankies so much!! Forgive my cliffhangers, but they keep writers interested. Take care of this very special plushie set, and keep Tyson away from your plushie shelves! Lol (hands Special Edition "Confused Emotions" plushie set with an extra Bryan plushie to keep Tala company)

Aeris Turner: Thank you for the review! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Autumnburn: Thank you reviewing! (hands "Confused Emotions" plushie set)

Ruby: Well, that's it for review responses. Also, thanks to everybody who read this fic, even though you didn't review. Now, for the big news:

I POSTED THE PROLOGUE FOR "DRIED TEARS" SEQUEL, WHICH I SHOULD MENTION, IS UNTITLED FOR NOW. SO WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? DRIED TEARS' SEQUEL IS WAITING!!! Lol Hope you guys like it. It's just the prologue, though. As soon as I get a computer again, I'll type the first chapter, which I already have done in paper. Well, until then!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
